Kamen Yaiba
by Syrus Stalker and Yaoi Fan
Summary: I doubt that no AiXConan fan could dislike the beginning of episode 156, Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 2. Part one. XD I laughed so hard, and then I was all like, “ What would have happened if they had done Kamen Yaiba as the school play?”....
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I doubt that no AiXConan fan could dislike the beginning of episode 156, Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 2. Part one. XD I laughed so hard, and then I was all like, " What would have happened if they had done Kamen Yaiba as the school play?" And then the gears in my brain began to turn and I giggled before writing this. Obviously AiXConan X3

**Chapter one**

" I'm not wrong. She's discovered your identity. If you keep hiding it from her, you'll just hurt her more." Ai told Conan, folding her arms .

" You….Why are you telling me this?" He asked, hands down by his side and he stared at her.

" I see. You can see into the hearts of the wicked, but you can't understand a woman's heart, can you?" She smirked slightly.

" A woman's heart?" Conan repeated, blinking.

" I'm in love with you. I have been since the first time we met." Ai laughed a little and Conan's eyes widened about an inch.

" Looks like you didn't even notice. Kamen Yaiba-san." They stood their for a few moments until their was a loud banging sound and Mitsuhiko walked towards them.

" Cut! Cut! That was terrible Conan-kun! You've gotta act more surprised. This scene is filled with conflict and emotion!"

Conan rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at Mitsuhiko over his shoulder.

" It's where the spy who betrayed Kamem Yaiba confesses her love for him."

He waved around the script and Conan sweat dropped, turning around.

" Geez, I didn't know I needed acting lessons for the school play. If that's the case, let's just do a normal story instead. Like, 'Momotaro' or 'The One-Inch Boy'." He suggested.

" I refuse to direct some unrealistic fairy-tale." Mitsuhiko told him and Conan sweat dropped again.

'_Then what do you call Kamen Yaiba?'_

" I'm the one who has to be the evil potato! Quit your nagging and suck it up!" Genta shouted, putting his hands on his waist and glaring at Conan.

" Yeah!" Mitsuhiko agreed, copying Genta. "We're trying to bring out the same emotions people would have if this was real life."

" In that case, let's do a police story!" Conan said excitedly, not noticing the blank stare that Haibara sent him from behind. "C'mon, you know. Like when a thief runs into an abandoned building and gets chased down by the cops."

(Here's where things get different. XD)

" C'mon Conan, we're always doing what you say! Why can't we just do what we want for once?" Mitsuhiko complained, staring at his friend and waiting for an answer.

" But why can't we just do a police story? It's way better then Kamen Yaiba." He muttered, looking towards the other side of the room and pouting.

" Okay then. If you're done pouting, can we please just decide on what play we will do?" Ai asked, rolling her eyes at Conan's behavior.

'_He acts way to much like a kid sometimes.'_

" Kamen Yaiba!" Genta voted, raising his hand high up into the air.

" Kamen Yaiba!" Mitsuhiko agreed, raising the script.

" Kamen Yaiba!" Ayumi cheered, smiling and nodding her head.

" Well than, it looks like you're out voted Conan. Kamen Yaiba." Ai said, raising her hand as well and Conan twitched, staring at her in surprise.

" But why do we have to so such a childish play?" He whined, and Ai and Ayumi sighed. Guys were so troublesome when they didn't get what they want.

" We can ask the drama teacher if we can redo and revise the script if it makes you feel any better Conan." Mitsuhiko told him, although he thought it was a little pathetic that Conan had a problem with this.

" Yeah! And we can make it seem like a police story, but we'll still leave Kamen Yaiba's plot line and it will be a mixture of two different ideas!" Ayumi said happily and Genta and Mitsuhiko nodded, turning their heads towards Ai and Conan.

" What do you think Conan-kun?"

" What do you think Ai-chan?"

" ….I guess I'm in." Ai shrugged, making the three children cheer and wait eagerly for Conan to answer.

" Fine. Why not?" He sighed and Ayumi hugged him, pecking him on the cheek.

" Conan, come here you little pipsqueak!" Genta shouted, chasing Conan as soon as Ayumi took a step away from him.

" Hey!" He shouted, running for his young life.

" You dog! Why don't you ever share?!? " Mitsuhiko hollered, chasing after him as well.

Ayumi giggled while Ai just watched the scene unfold with little interest.

But even she had to laugh when Genta got Conan into a head lock and Mitsuhiko kicked him in the shin.

" HEY! DON'T LAUGH! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"You should be more careful Conan-kun." Ran commented as she put a band-aid on Conan's cheek.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko stood to the sides, giggling and grinning. Ai was standing with them, but she was smirking and snickering silently to herself.

"Yeah, I guess I should." He muttered, turning his head to send a sharp glare at Mitsuhiko and Genta, who stuck their tongues out at him.

"What should we do now?" Ai asked, ignoring the childish war that raged about three feet away.

"We should practice for the play! After all, it's in a few days!" Ayumi replied, being the only one out of the other three who was actually listening.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. We have to go talk to Akira-sensei about changing the script!" Mitsuhiko added in as an afterthought.

"Play?" Ran asked curiously, staring at them.

"Yeah. In drama class, each group is doing a play and we decided on Kamen Yaiba, but Conan doesn't like that choice. He wants to do a police story, so we're going to mix the ideas."

"That sounds like fun!" Ran smiled and they nodded in a agreement while Conan sighed.

'_I hate being seven.'_

* * *

"Why do you guys want to change the script so suddenly?" Akira-sensei tilted her head sideways as the five children explained what they wanted to do.

"We're going to mix the idea of a police story with Kamen Yaiba because Conan doesn't want to do Kamen Yaiba as the play." Mitsuhiko told her, sticking his tongue out at the detective.

"But doesn't he have the part of Kamen Yaiba?"

"Yeah, and even though he has the main role, he refuses to cooperate."

"That's not very nice Conan-kun." Akira-sensei scolded him, waving her finger at him. Conan could just hear the _'tsk tsk tsk'_ in her voice.

"It's a childish play." He muttered, folding his arms and turning his head the other way.

"My god Kudo, you're more melodramatic than a girl." Ai snickered, poking fun at him.

"Shut up Haibara."

"Can we just get started on the script now? I don't want to be an evil potato if I don't have to." Genta moaned and Conan rolled his eyes.

'_Whose complaining now?'_

**End of chapter two**

XD Every Detective Conan story has to have some sort of problem in it, cause it's a detective show, so the problems should start soon.

Conan Hint: Duct Tape!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"There! We're finished!" Mitsuhiko declared, waving the script around in the air. Ayumi and Genta cheered, grabbing the script and scanning through it.

"This is great Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi grinned, handing back the script before Genta could finish reading it..

"Yeah. I kept a lot of the lines, but added a lot of new ones as well."

"Can I see the script?" Conan asked, hand outstreached to get the script.

"Nuh uh Conan-kun! It's a secret!"

"But, How am I suppoused to practice for a play I don't know about?"

"You don't."

"Can I see the script Tsuburaya-kun?" Ai asked politely and Mitsuhiko nodded, handing her the script.

"Hey!" Conan shouted, glaring at him.

"This is quite good Tsuburaya-kun." She complimented and he smiled, blushing slightly. Conan raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask.

"What is it about Haibara?"

"Well, do you want it described in full detail, or just a really short summary?"

"I don't care."

"It's got the same plot as Kamen Yaiba, but there's a murder case and that's were the police idea is thrown in."

"That sounds lame." Conan said bluntly, staring at Ai, who just shrugged.

"That's your opinion, isn't it?"

"And no one asked you for an opinion." Genta added. Conan mocked him silently, ignoring the questioning look from Ai.

"How about we ask Officer Sato or Inspector Megure to be in the play? It would help the plot along." Ayumi suggested and Mitsuhiko and Genta nodded, excited about the thought of having the real police in the play for their 1st grade class.

'_There is no way either of them will say yes.'_

* * *

"I'd love to be in your play." Sato said with a smile and Conan face faulted while the three children cheered.

'_Leave it to Officer Sato to prove me wrong.' _He thought, sighing.

"You sigh a lot." Ai commented, smirking.

"And you're an evil little girl. Your point?"

"I had no point, just wanted to tell you. You sound emo cause you sigh so much."

"Emos don't sigh, they cut themselves. I know this for a fact."

"You forgot that they mas-

"Please do not finish that sentence Haibara." Conan said quickly, covering her mouth with his hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" Genta asked, raising an eyebrow at Conan and Ai.

She licked the small detective's hand and he pulled his hand back immediately, groaning.

"That's just nasty Haibara!"

"That's what you get Edogawa."

"What are you guys doing?" Sato blinked, confused and lost on the matter.

"It's nothing Sato-san. Would you like to practice with us? The play is in a few days." Ayumi said with an innocent smile, looking up hopefully at the officer.

"Well, I have to know what I'm doing in this play anyway, huh?"

"YAY!"

'_Somebody kill me.'_

**End of chapter**

**I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out who the last thought was from. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Haibara, please kill me." Ai raised an eyebrow at the detective.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because this is torture!" Conan wailed, hitting his head on the ground repeatedly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt, halting his desperate atempt at killing himself.

"Kudo-kun, that isn't going to kill you. It's going to give you a concussion." He groaned and rubbed his head, proving her point.

"Even though it is highly amusing to see you so desperate to flee from doing a childs play, get over yourself."

"Haibara, I even hated stuff like this even when I really was a kid." Conan muttered, still rubbing his head.

"Well, get used to it. Not even officer Sato is complaining. In fact, I think she is having a blast." She pointed out, and true to her words, officer Sato was practicing her lines with Ayumi and Genta, laughing and smiling.

Sweat dropping, he vaguely wondered how Sato hadn't gone insane yet.

"Kudo-kun, the play is tomorrow and you are horrible at acting. Why not have a little fun and just practice for the play willingly, not because you were forced to?"

"Why aren't you complaining about this Haibara? It's degrading to do something so childish."

"Because I had no childhood anyone would want. Death is something no child should see, yet I saw it everyday. I was given a gun when I was eleven, and I killed countless people before I began working on APTX 4869. This is something I would have loved to have a privelage to do when I really was eight."

Conan immediately wished he could take back the question. He felt like an idiot for forgetting that Ai's childhood wasn't actually _normal._

Having your mother and father murdered and having a psychopath practically being your guardian, seeing as your older sister was barely allowed to see you, is not something anyone would consider _normal._

"Uhhh….Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine Kudo-kun. I'm over it."

"Do you still want to practice for the play?"

"Do you still want to complain like an actual child? Seriously Kudo-kun, what happened to being mature and grown-up?"

"Shut up Haibara. Just shut up."

* * *

"Hey, Weren't we going to ask Inspector Megure to join us in the play to?" Mitsuhiko said aloud, just remembering.

"Yeah, we were." Ayumi blinked, having forgotten as well.

"Well, The Inspector is probably pretty busy right now. Why don't we ask Takagi to join us?" Sato offered and the Shonen Tantei cheered, nodding vigourisly while Conan groaned.

_'Of all the officers...Takagi? Come on, the guy's a geek. And he's the clumsiest person ever. '_

* * *

"Play?" Takagi asked curiously, staring at the three children.

"Yeah! We're doing a mixture of Kamen Yaiba and A police story! Do you wanna be in it?" Genta asked excitedly, grinning like an idiot, as were Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Conan and Ai stood off to the side, one still sulking and one still amused as hell.

"No thanks. I'm not really into that stuff."

_'I think I respect you more than anyone else in the world now Takagi.'_

"Come on Takagi-san! It's going to be fun." Sato grinned, poking the other in side with her finger, startling him.

"s-Sato-san! You're in their play?"

"Yeah. And it would be even more fun if you would join us." She waited for a response patiently, still grinning.

"Do you kids mind if I'm in the play?"

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Conan's head and he sighed.

_'You just lost every ounce of my respect Takagi. Every last ounce.'_

**End of chapter four**

**XD** I have a problem with ending chapters with Conan's thoughts...


	5. Chapter 5

XD I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Ai/Conan-fluffyness will start soon. :D Thank you Justicez for reminding me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

'_Dammit, there is now no way for me to escape from this play__!'_ Conan thought, hitting his head on the wall. The play was in a few hours and Ayumi, Sato, and Takagi were already getting ready. Genta was eating and he and Ai didn't care.

"Ne Kudo-kun, I thought we went over this already. That won't kill you, it will only give you a concussion."

"Haibara, please shut up. If I'm lucky, I'll go brain dead."

"Kudo-kun, your definition of luck would be for me to make a permanent antidote for the Apotoxin, not for you do go brain dead."

"Leave me be." He mumbled, sticking his tongue out at her. She silently raised an eyebrow and he realized just how childish and stupid he was acting.

'_I've be__en around these kids way too long…'_

"Go get your costume on Kudo-kun." Ai said lazily, smirking. He glared at her, clenching his fists and he walked off, most likely to get his costume on.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ai turned her head slightly and blinked. What was _he_ doing here?

"What do you want?"

"You love him right?" The tall figure clad in white asked, grinning. She looked up and stared at him questioningly.

"What's it to you?"

"Are you denying it?"

"It all depends on who's asking and who wants to know."

"I'm asking and I want to know. Are you denying the fact that you love him?"

His question was answered with a mysterious smile.

"What do you think?"

He grinned. Patting Ai on the head, he kneeled down and wispered into her ear. "Would you like my assistance with Tantei-kun? Our mini detective is smart, but he's ever so dense."

Ai couldn't agree more with the phantom theif.

* * *

Conan hopped around, trying to get his leg through his costume pants. To be truthful, he looked like a mini Kaito Kid.

He had the white suit, the pink tie, the hat, hell, the only thing he was missing was the monicle. He had everything else. _Everything._

"Conan-kun, are you ready yet?"

"Almost Ayumi. I just need to get these freaking pants on correctly and I'll be done."

"Well hurry up Conan-kun! The play is about to start!"

Finally getting his leg through, Conan zipped up the pants and straightened his outfit before he opened the door, scowling.

Ayumi grinned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards…wherever she was bringing him.

"Awww! You look adorable Conan-kun!" Conan moaned when Ran picked him up and hugged him, squealing.

"Please put me down Ran-neechan."

'_This is embarressing enough. If I were in my real form, I would love it for you to be this close, but I'm seven and seven year olds aren't suppoused to have raging horomones.'_

"But you're so cute!" Ran laughed, but she the small detective down onto the ground as he asked.

"Thank you Ran-neechan." He forced a smile, but it was barely belivable seeing as the sides of his mouth were twitching.

"Hey! You look nice Haibara-san!" Conan blinked, looking around for Mitsuhiko's voice.

Spotting the tall 1st grader, he gasped.

'_Holy Hell.'_

**End of chapter**

XD I'm so lame…. I is shot. X.X


End file.
